Folded Flags
by meme1
Summary: Sequal to Goodbye Evelyn should read that first.Danny, and Rafe return to Tennessee soon followed by Annaly and her pretty cousin Brenda.FINISHED FINALLY!!!
1. Will you marry me

Annaly leaned down and adjusted the hat on the one-year-old boy in front of her.  
  
"Make sure you keep your ears covered. I don't think Daddy and uncle Rafe will check that." She sniffled and wiped water off her pale cheeks. She knew the baby was to young to do as she asked but she couldn't resist.  
  
"Come on pal let's leave Daddy and Annaly alone." Rafe picked up little Danny and "flew" him to the awaiting plane, complete with lip manufactured engine noises.   
  
"Annaly."  
  
"Walker." They both began at the same time.  
  
Danny opened his arms and Annaly buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Tell me you're not leaving that I'm dreaming."  
  
"Annaly I've got to go my son needs a stable home and Pearl just isn't it." He rubbed her back in small circular movements trying to comfort her.  
  
"What about us Walker is this the end?"  
  
"Annaly come with me."  
  
"I can't, I'd have to leave the military and if I went all the way to Tennessee and we broke up then where would I go?"  
  
"Then marry me." Danny pulled a small box from his pocket; it contained a diamond shape sapphire set in a gold band.  
  
"Oh my god!" Annaly's hands flew to her mouth.  
  
"It reminded me of you. The stones the color of you eyes and the band matches your hair. Annaly you were my support when Evelyn was sick my strength when she died, you helped me raise Danny this past year. I love you, Danny loves you hell even Rafe loves you. Please be my wife."  
  
"God Walker I don't know what to say."  
  
"A simple yes would suffice."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed throwing her long arms around his neck and planting a dizzying kiss on him.  
  
"Get out as soon as you can I'll be waiting for you." Danny brushed a stray wisp of her silky hair from her eyes after spinning her around. Once she felt the ground beneath her feet she whispered.  
  
"I wish I could go with you now." Annaly tightened her grip on Danny's waist once more.  
  
Danny smiled in his normal shy way  
  
"So desert just leave."  
  
"That's all I need I'll be court marshaled." Annaly giggled as Danny moved his head so he was breathing on the delicate skin behind Annaly's ear. "You had better go Captain Walker, I think Captain McCawley's starting to get restless."  
  
They both looked over at Rafe who was leaning against the wing of their plane, his arms crossed and his strong jaw clenched. He just shook his head at them. He turned, got in and started the plane.  
  
"Hold it Danny." A familiar voice called from behind.  
  
Rafe looked out the cockpit window. Seeing his friends standing on the runway he turned the engine off and climbed out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Danny looked at Red, Sandra, Barbara, Martha, Gooze, Mike and a new nurse Caroline. Caroline was the young nurse that was hired when Evelyn was on maternity leave. The irony is she was the nurse on call when Evelyn died.  
  
"You didn't think were going to let you guys leave without saying good bye now did you?" Sandra asked in her sweet voice.  
  
"Hoped is more like it." Rafe smirked  
  
"Gee love you too Rafe." Gooze said sarcastically  
  
"Guys we're getting married!" Annaly squealed no longer able to contain her excitement.  
  
"Oh that's so great Annaly." Caroline hugged her   
  
"Alright congratulations." Mike shook Danny's hand, then turning his head to Sandra whom he had recently started dating he whispered "Don't get any ideas."  
  
"You two better get going before you don't want to leave." Martha stated looking from Rafe to Danny.  
  
Annaly wrapped her arms around Danny's waist once more.  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Annaly get everything set and come out to Shelby." HE kissed her gently and cocked his head in the direction of the plane, Rafe nodded and they said final goodbyes.  
  
The two guys walked toward the plane as their friends stood by watching. Danny buckled in the baby as Rafe started the engine. They took of not the sky neither really wanting to leave but both knowing it was right. They watched the group still standing to the tarmac continuing to wave as the shrunk more and more as the plane climbed to new heights. And then they couldn't even be seen anymore.  
  
"Mr. Daniel James Walker." Annaly whispered as her fiancé disappeared into the clouds. 


	2. It'll get better

It was six months later and the war was still raging. Rafe and Danny had received a letter from Caroline about eight weeks earlier saying Mike, Red and Gooze were assigned to another mission. They both secretly wished they could've gone, but knew their combat flying days were over. They had a child to take care of. Maybe baby Danny didn't have a mother but he would have two fathers that loved him. It had been eight weeks since that letter and they still hadn't gotten word if their close friends had lived or died. Everyday they checked the mail four times just to make sure they got it as soon as it came in. Today was no different.  
  
"Danny you got a letter from Annaly!" Rafe hollered up the driveway  
  
Danny stuck his head out the front door his forehead wrinkled with curiosity.  
  
"How do you know it's from Annaly?"  
  
"Cause it ain't for me, and the only people that write you are Annaly or Red, Gooze, and Mike. They don't normally spray letters with perfume." Rafe held the envelope to his nose before handing it to its owner. "What's it say?"  
  
Danny's eyes opened wide his lips twisting into his impish smile.  
"She's been discharged and she'll be here next Friday."  
  
"That's terrific man." Rafe was so happy for his best friend he knew Danny hadn't really been happy about being home, at least not without Annaly.   
  
"Where's she gonna stay?" Danny got worried realizing there was a shortage of rooms in the house he and Rafe shared.  
  
"In your room." Rafe observed on "Duh" tone.  
  
"Oh no absolutely not. If I do that she's going to think I want to. No, no, no, no." Danny rambled  
  
Rafe stared at his friend in disbelief   
  
"You mean to tell me you two have been together for over a year and you haven't?"  
  
"No we haven't."  
  
Rafe nodded his head and then scratched it trying to think up a plan. His eyes fell on the beaten down old farm house across the field  
  
"How bout we fix up your old house. Nobody's used it since your father died and the property connects to mine anyway."  
  
Danny wasn't to enthused with the idea, not that it wasn't a good one. Danny just didn't want to go back there the place was full of old memories, painful memories.  
  
"Let me go look and see if it's even fixable." Danny turned and stalked off toward his boyhood home.  
  
As soon as he walked in the door he wanted to cry. He must have been standing there for an hour just remembering all the bad things that had happened here. Pressing himself to think of a good one. And he couldn't for the life of him think of one. Coincidently as he was lost in the memory of the day, his father had come home drunk as a skunk. Danny couldn't tell you what he had done wrong that day it must have been something foolish. But he could remember his father's anger he had shaken him. Shaken him unconscious. Danny felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder and he jumped it was almost as if his memories were coming alive.  
  
"Danny, you okay buddy?"  
  
Danny was afraid to turn around until he recognized the voice behind him as Rafe.  
  
"Little Danny wants you." Rafe told him.  
  
As Walker left the house Rafe looked around and sighed.  
  
"It'll get better Danny." 


	3. Enter the cousin

The taxi slowly eased on the brakes as it pulled up to the front of the farm  
  
"McCawley Walker Air Services Ma'am" The driver said to the passenger gruffly eyeing her in the mirror. She was cute and he spent the whole ride from the airport checking her out.  
  
"Thank you." She responded coolly very unimpressed by his actions.  
  
Danny and Rafe saw the car pull up from the sitting room window, instantly they were puzzled. Annaly wasn't due till the next day. They walked out just as the taxi door opened and reveled a long pale leg. The leg stepped out and was connected to someone that wasn't Annaly. She had medium length red hair that fell in ringlets down her back and piercing green eyes. She smile then licked her lips and asked.  
  
"Are either of you Daniel Walker?"   
  
"I am." Danny looked at her confused  
  
"Hi I'm Annaly's cousin Brenda Jean. I was coming out to surprise her and well obviously I mistakenly booked the wrong flight. By the time I realized it was to late to switch tickets." She extended her thin hand to him then to Rafe "And you must be Rafe."  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Rafe asked shaking her hand  
  
"Annaly told me everything about you guys."  
  
"Hey honey, you wanna pay me for this ride. We can work something out if you ain't got the money." The cabby winked at Brenda and she shivered.  
  
Rafe jumped into gentle men mode  
"How dare you talk to my wife like that? You've got 10 seconds to get off my property. Danny go get my gun."  
  
The driver stood staring trying to figure out if Rafe was serious. He looked at Brenda Jean  
"You didn't tell me you were married."  
  
"You didn't ask." Brenda walked over to Rafe and slipped her arm around him playing along.  
  
Danny walked back from the house a shotgun in his hand. He tossed it to Rafe who caught it, pulled the hammer back and let one shot go into the ground only inches away from the offender's feet.  
  
"Alright I'm goin' this rides on me." The balding man in his forties waddled his way back to the cab and that was the end of that.  
  
"Thank you." Brenda smiled as the yellow car drove away."  
  
"No problem Ma'am." Danny shrugged it off  
  
"If there's one thing we hate it's seein' a lady bein' hassled." Rafe bent down and picked up her baggage. "Follow me." Rafe lead her to Danny's old home, Danny following behind carrying the remaining suitcase.  
The door opened with an eerie squeak the way it always had but the inside itself had gone threw complete metamorphosis. The dingy walls were now an ivory white the, broken down furniture and been fixed and restained it almost looked new.  
  
"Sorry I haven't gotten round to fixin' that door yet." Rafe said putting the luggage on the floor.  
  
Danny gave him a grateful look and he nodded yet again.  
"Guess we'll leave you to unpack. We'll be up at the other house if you need us." Danny waved and he and Rafe left." Thanks a lot Rafe." He said as they crossed the field  
  
"It's alright it didn't look like you wanted to be there the other day. I figured somebody had to fix up the place it might as well be me."  
  
"I didn't Rafe so thanks." 


	4. Talking to a rock

"Brenda sure is pretty." Danny switched his son from one hip to the other as Rafe entered the room.  
  
"Danny we're not going through this again. The last time you tried to get me together with a girl you wound up datin' er." He poured himself a glass of lemonade and closed the fridge.  
  
"I promise you I won't do that this time."  
  
"Listen Danny my wife just died I'm not ready for another girl at least not right yet."  
  
"Evelyn died a year and a half ago Rafe. It's time."  
  
"You don't just get over the women you love Danny and if you think you can then you don't know what love is." Rafe stormed out onto the back porch and flopped down on the glider.  
  
"I loved her too Rafe, I ain't gonna say you should be over it. I'm not even completely passed it and she was your wife. I'm just sayin' you gotta try to move on. You still got all her stuff in those boxes in the basement; I know you cry every time you look at that picture on your desk. It ain't healthy."  
  
Rafe stood up and descended the back stairs.  
  
"Where you goin'?" Danny called from behind him.  
  
"I'm gonna go visit my wife." He headed off toward the small white tombstone in the very back of the land.  
  
Rafe ran his rough finger tips of the smooth glossy front of the stone.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, sorry it's been so long since I've been to see ya. But we've been real busy that son of yours he's a hand full and a half I tell you. Reminds me of Danny when we were younger. He's so smart he already knows how to talk. I guess that's cause his folks are so damned smart. I love him you know like he was my own son. And I hate him so much I can taste it. Every time I look at him I think of you, think bout he should be mine it just makes me so angry. Danny and I we're tryin' our best you know, tryin' to raise him right and all. It just ain't the same though, he should have his mama." He sniffed the tears and wiped his eyes as he heard a twig break behind him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Brenda had decided to wonder the ground and had inadvertently stumbled upon Rafe's heartfelt message of love.  
  
"I'm fine Brenda-Jean." He stiffened in a vain attempted to retain some dignity. "Just talkin' to"  
  
"Your wife, I know. Evelyn right she was a nurse?" Brenda interrupted.  
  
"Yeah that right. Annaly tell you about her too?"  
  
Brenda nodded" They were best friends right? She was little Danny's real mother if memory serves me right."  
  
"That's it. Annaly really did tell you everything about us didn't she."  
  
"More then you know. Anyway I'll leave you alone." She turned and headed back to Danny's old house leaving Rafe to finish his confession of undying love to a rock.  
  
Brenda curled up on the couch with a copy of "Merchant Of Venice" there was still brilliant light coming threw the picture window and it illuminated the room nicely. A knock at the door draw her attention from the pages just as Portia dressed as a man was about to get her dear husband to give her his wedding ring.  
  
"Isn't love grand." She said closing the book and walking to let the visitor in.  
  
"Merchant of Venice?" Danny raised his eyebrows "Are you sure you're Annaly's cousin?"  
  
Brenda smiled "I'm an English teacher. I assigned it to my class for summer reading, I thought it best to read it myself."  
  
"Oh, okay. Anyway we're making dinner it's just about ready if you want to come up."   
  
"Certainly." She put her book down and followed Danny out. "So what was that crack about me being Annaly's cousin?"  
  
"Nothing it's just that the only thing she ever reads have to people kissing on the cover."  
  
"Not into romance novels I see."  
  
"I'm into anything Annaly's into."  
  
"Ooh good save Danny."  
  
The table was full and the food looked edible the only problem was the array of choices was slim. Hot dogs, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and what appeared to be a salad but looked more like a mountain of lettuce smothered in olive oil. Brenda was to polite to complain she simply took a hot dog and few pieces of the leafy green vegetable.  
  
"Rafe could you pass me the water please." She averted her eyes. She thought Rafe was handsome and she knew if they made eyes contact she'd blush and it would be all over from there. 


	5. No use crying over spilled water

Rafe's hand brushed Brenda's, as he passed her the pitcher. Brenda suddenly felt weak as her fingers gave way and the water jug tipped. Rafe gave her a half smile as her eyes shyly lifted to his. Danny abruptly stopped feeding his son, spoon poised mid air. The baby watched the spoon intently as hit hovered and his father watched the water flowing over the table.  
  
"Oh no I'm so sorry. Do you have napkins?" Brenda shot up from her chair as the H.2.0 began pouring off the side of the table and on to the floor.   
  
"No. Here use this." Rafe pulled off the flannel shirt he was wearing and tossed it to her. He stood above her as she wiped up the puddle. Every so often she would turn her head and look at him. The white tee shirt he had on under the flannel clung to his muscles.  
  
"He's adorable." Brenda-Jean thought.   
  
The rest of the meal was uneventful; the food was all a tad bit soggy. So Brenda excused herself home. That night while she lay in her bed and enormous feather pillow under her head, she thought of Rafe. And how completely attracted to him she was.  
  
  
Annaly's legs felt like lead under her as she stepped from train to the platform. She whistled and a cab driver wobbled over and picked up her bags.  
  
"Where to miss?"  
  
"McCawley-Walker Air Services Shelby Tennessee please." Annaly got inside the banana colored automobile and sat with her back against the door and legs out stretched on the seat in front of her.  
  
The driver tensed a little in fear, not wanting to go back to the very place he had been shot at the day before.  
Annaly closed her eyes and tried to catch some much needed sleep, as the train station became acres of farmland. The sail from Pearl Harbor to San Francisco had been dreadfully boring and the train ride from California to Tennessee endless. (It would have been so much easier if she had simply flown, the Navy could've landed her on Danny and Rafe's runway. But Annaly didn't fly the very thought of it scared her to death. Sometimes so wondered how Danny could stick with her, when the one thing that gave him joy, frightened the crap out of her. ) All she really wanted to do was get to where she was going, hug little Danny, kiss big Danny and maybe take a hot bath.  
The cabby stopped in the same place he had twenty-four hours before and Annaly's eyelids lifted when she felt the car halt. She handed the man the fare as the front door opened and Danny and Brenda raced out followed by Rafe and the baby, who's little legs were pumping a mile a minute.  
  
"Brenda-Jean what are you doing here?" She shrieked instantly recognizing the red head though they hadn't seen each other in four years.  
  
"Visiting my favorite cousin." Brenda hugged her and shot the cab driver an evil look.  
  
"Unnunny, Unnunny." The toddler wrapped his tin arms around her skirt clad calves and held on for dear life. She bent over and picked him up hugging him tightly and brushing a gentle kiss on his father's cheek who was patiently waiting his turn.  
  
"You have a beautiful son Ma'am." The driver complimented tipping his hat trying overly hard to be polite. He shifted from foot to foot avoiding actually looking at Danny and Rafe at one point he even stared at the gunshot whole in the ground a few feet in front of him.   
  
"Uh thank you. Could you get my suit cases from the trunk please." Annaly changed the subject nervous about the fact the man had thought Danny hers.  
  
Danny picked up one of her suit cases in his left hand and threaded the fingers of his right between hers leaving Rafe to get he other bag. As they walked toward the house the taxi disappeared down the road. Brenda and the two man broke into hysterical fits of laughter no one telling Annaly why. To this day she still doesn't know. 


	6. A heart with wings

"I love you, I missed you so much." Annaly titled her head up and let Danny's lips brush hers.  
  
"I missed you more." She squealed with delight as Danny's lips moved from her mouth to her neck.  
  
"Okay you two no public displays of affection." Brenda said half joking half serious.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Danny." The handsome pilot laid another gentle kiss on his fiancé. "I'll be back in a little while, give you time to unpack get settled."  
  
"Alright." Annaly's eyes followed Danny until he was out of sight. "Brenda-Jean I know we haven't seen each other in forever but you wouldn't mind maybe hanging out at Rafe's for awhile tonight do you? I really want to make Danny dinner tonight." Annaly looked at her cousin hopefully.  
  
Brenda pretended to contemplate the idea though in truth she couldn't have been more delighted to spend the night Rafe.  
  
"I suppose I could do that."  
  
"Thank you I promise tomorrow we'll spend the day getting reacquainted."  
  
Danny walked up to the door and noticed the note that had been secured there with what appeared to be an earring.  
  
"Walker knock twice and close your eyes." Danny did as he was told and heard the door open with the familiar squeak. Annaly tool his hand and lead him threw the house. The recorded player was working and Danny could tell the house was in darkness.  
  
"Open 'em." The blonde instructed. Danny opened his eyes and took in the romantic dinner set on the table.  
  
"Sautéed chicken and mushrooms." Danny licked his lips " I haven't eaten this good in months."  
  
"I take it you and Rafe don't cook often."  
  
"We've basically been living off of Spam and necco wafers."  
  
"Oh then this is an improvement. Walker do recognize this song?"  
Danny listened to the music realizing what it was instantly.  
  
"That's the song we danced to at the Army-Navy dance off."  
  
"The night I tore your stitches."  
  
"The night I came to the conclusion that Evelyn and I didn't belong together. Dance with me Lieutenant Pierce."  
  
"My pleasure Captain Walker." Annaly stuck her hand in his as he spun her across the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go watch the sunset." She said sweetly kissing the birthmark on Danny's collarbone.  
  
Danny thought about it for a minute. He had a phenomenal idea he hadn't been up in the air at sunset since Evelyn. But Annaly was worth it.  
  
"I've got a better plan." He clasped her hand and led her outside.  
  
"No way not going to happen I'm not getting in that plane." Annaly said staring at the light blue two-person plane in front of her. And Danny climbed into the cockpit. He just looked at her with his laser like stare a she was putty.  
  
They flew threw the air, watching the wondrous peach and purple hues that tinted it like fine brush strokes of paint.  
  
Danny and Annaly sat close together in the plane as it rested from its recent flight. The last bit of light retreated from the vast Tennessee sky as the sat there.  
  
"Feels like I'm soaring." Annaly murmured dreamily  
Danny chuckled a little  
"We landed twenty minutes ago."  
  
"My heart didn't" 


	7. A night to rememer

"Did you enjoy your first flight?" Danny's deep browns sparkled with the moonlight  
  
"I've still got a funny felling in my stomach." Annaly knew the feeling she was having wasn't from the flight. It was the same nervous butterfly feeling she got every time she was with him  
  
"It takes some gettin' use to. I guess I'll just have to take you up again.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first." Annaly broke into a sprint and headed for the barn. Danny gave chase following her over the field. Annaly darted up the stairs to the hayloft hiding behind the door. Danny looked around the bottom floor and couldn't find her.  
  
"Annaly, where are you?" Danny called "Come on now."  
  
Annaly wasn't fooled as she continued the torture he loved so much  
  
"Come find me Walker."  
  
Danny climbed the steps to the loft; with each step that brought him closer Annaly felt her heart beat faster. When Danny spotted her he chased her to the other end of the barn. Annaly stood between Danny and the wall Danny's hot breath on her neck.  
  
"I won't hurt you." He murmured in her ear as he grasped her waist and they tumbled to the hay.  
  
Danny lie on his side running his left hand over Annaly's bare arm. Small goose bumps formed on her fair skin. Annaly stared blankly at his chest tracing his abs with her fingertips. He was so happy, he saw the tear trickling from hi fiancé's eyes. He kissed the moist trails as the salty water rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I shouldn't have." She whimpered  
  
Danny kissed the top of her head before lifting his chin and letting her nestle in the crook between his chin and neck. He pulled his flight jacket over her slight frame covering the nudity she was ashamed of. Annaly continued to cry for along while. Danny knew he felt the tears as they left her navy colored eyes and dripped onto his chest. HE kept his arms tightly around her all night.  
  
"Danny?" Rafe had agreed to watch little Danny so his father could have dinner with Annaly but when the father never came him Rafe got worried.  
  
Danny's eyes blinked open; he could have sworn he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Danny." There it was again Rafe's strong voice shattering the serenity of the country morning  
  
That's when he noticed the extreme light shining threw the cracks in the wooden beams. Morning!  
  
"Annaly, Annaly wake up." He shook her gently.  
  
"Mmm what is it?" She kept her eyes closed as she rolled over  
  
"Annaly it's morning we fell asleep."  
  
Annaly's eyes shot open. She stood up quickly and upon noticing she was still naked she bent down and clutched the dress that lay long discarded in the floor.  
  
"Turn around." She demanded  
Danny turned stifling a laugh. After last there wasn't an inch of her body he hadn't seen, caressed, kissed. He stepped into his pants as he heard movement on the level below them.  
  
"Danny?"   
  
"I'm comin' Rafe." He yelled hoping it would keep his friend from climbing the stairs and seeing him and Annaly in t hat questionable position. After buttoning his shirt Danny walked over to Annaly and wrapped her in a hug from behind. Placing a kiss in the nape of her neck he whispered  
  
"Mrs. Daniel Walker."  
  
"Danny," She turned to face him using his real name to show she was serious. "What happened last night that can't happen again. Not until we're married. I can't believe I let it happen in the first place." Annaly's voices sounded strange even to her.  
  
Danny nodded he understood her, not just he comprehended her but on a spiritual level he got her.  
  
The two descended from the loft close wrinkled, eyes tried and blood shot, hair a mess. Danny shook his head at Rafe with a stern look in his eyes. Rae instantly knew not to say a word. 


	8. The morning after

"Morning Annaly." Rafe said politely  
  
Annaly shifted her embarrassed gaze to the ground.  
"Hello Rafe."  
  
Rafe smiled from ear to ear amused by the situation. For more then a year and a half Danny hadn't gotten any action out of Annaly, then one night "pow". Rafe heard the plane take off the night before but hadn't really cared enough to go see why. He knew now though, that plane was Danny's secret weapon it worked with Evelyn and it worked on Annaly.  
  
"What's my son doin'?" Danny asked as the trio became a pair and Annaly walked toward her home.  
  
"Sleepin' I think I ain't to sure." Rafe answered  
  
"Brenda with him?"  
  
"No."  
  
Danny started running toward the house  
"You left a one year old home alone! Jesus Rafe what were you thinking?!"  
  
"Obviously not the same thing his old man was when he didn't come home last night!" Rafe shot back.  
Danny instantly froze in his tracks. How dare Rafe have the audacity to say that? He knew it was his own irresponsible behavior that got him in this situation, but who was Rafe to throw that in his face?  
  
"Look Rafe you gotta promise me something swear to me you won't ever bring that up in front of Annaly she's really messed up about this. She betrayed her principals."  
  
"You know what Danny Boy I don't give a damn bout her principals. My wife died havin' your son now I'm not gonna let you go neglecting him cause your girlfriends here. Danny I love Annaly you know that but you're a father you can't go loosen your head, and disappearing. What would you have done if I didn't realize you hadn't come home and went on the mail delivery flight I got booked? You woulda stayed sleepin' in the loft and little Danny would be unattended till you decided to wake up." Rafe glared at Danny a serious look on his face eyes tight jaw clenched.  
  
"I know Rafe."  
  
The two crept up the creaky stairs to little Danny's room. Rafe flicked the light on so the worried yet careless young father could observe his son sound asleep in his crib. They silently walked out of the room. Danny headed to bed to catch up on some much needed sleep as Rafe headed to his office to finish the paper work for the flight he had scheduled for the day. His office was a small room buried in the bowls of the house, actually it was in the basement. The room was dark and chilly and most or all lonely. The only other person that was ever allowed down there was Danny and even then only when Rafe was with him. It was where Rafe went when he wanted to be alone. He picked up a folder labeled "Air Serviss fiels" He was a terrific flyer and a great businessman but he still couldn't read and his spelling wasn't all that great either. He tossed the folder onto the heavy oak desk disgusted. His eyes fell on the picture of Evelyn that sat on the corner of his desk. It was taken that night in New York the day before Rafe went to England.  
  
"Danny's a real smooth operator these days Ev. He used that flight thing on Annaly just like he did on you. It worked again too. I don't understand though baby, he's been such a great father right up till Annaly got here. I don't know what's gotten into him; I'm tryin' to be a good father well second father. I do it cause I love you Ev."  
  
"Ahem." Brenda cleared her throat and Rafe turned his head toward the doorway to look at her.  
  
"Brenda, hey what are you doin' down here?" Rafe asked in his sexy southern accent.  
  
"I just washed some old blankets I found in the closet. I was going to hang them up out side but it looks like it's going to rain. I figured I could hang them down here since Annaly and I don't have a cellar. Well when I was looking for a place to put them I heard your voice, I wanted to see who you were talking to"  
  
"Just my wife again." Rafe gestured to the photo in front of him.  
  
"That's Evelyn? She was beautiful, no wonder you loved her so much."  
  
  
'She was more then beautiful she was strong, caring, fun, smart, the type of person you only meet once in a life time."  
  
"Funny how I always catch you at these awkward moments. I'll hang these up and then leave you alone." Brenda definitely was in no hurry to continue a conversation with Rafe about how perfect his wife had been. Not when she wanted him to fell that way about her. So with that she left him by himself once more to finish his speech. 


	9. Annaly's tears

Brenda walked into the house and found Annaly asleep in an armchair the very same place she was when Brenda had left. An evil smile crept over Brenda-Jeans face as she slung toward the kitchen and pick up a heavy cast iron skillet and metal soup ladle. She snuck up behind Annaly's head and let the two objects collide with a humungous "crash". Annaly jumped a whole ten feet out of the chair.  
  
"Brenda god what are you trying to do kill me!" She shrieked her pulse still going wild with fear.  
  
"No, but you need to tell me what you did last night." Her cousin plopped on the arm of the chair the blond was sitting in.  
  
"Not now I'm tired." Annaly whined shutting her sapphire eyes once more.  
  
"Fine I guess I'll just have to go ask Danny."  
  
"Alright I'll tell you." She clasped onto her petite relative's wrist to prevent her from leaving.  
  
"This should be very intriguing." Annaly hated it when Brenda used those intellectual words. Couldn't she just say, "This should be fun."?  
  
"Well we had dinner then he took me flying, okay now can I back to sleep?" Annaly got up and headed toward her room.  
  
"Annaly Margaret Pierce you know that's not what I wanted to know now get back here!"  
  
"Yes mother." An exhausted Annaly walked back into the living room and lie down on the sofa.  
  
"Annaly, if you don't tell my I'm calling aunt Maggie."  
  
"You're going to call my mother? That's just a little obsessive."  
  
"Fine I'll call gramma Dottie."  
  
"You win I give up, I slept with him. OK are you happy ? Is that what you wanted to hear? You're baby cousin's a whore." Tears welled in Annaly's navy colored eyes and she began to shake.  
  
"Oh Annaly even after Peter how could you be so.....?" Her voice trailed off  
  
"So what Brenda stupid?!?!" Annaly yelled threw gritted teeth and tears. "You know what it was beautiful and romantic and I had a momentary laps of judgment. But if you ever tell Danny about Peter I swear to god if you live to tell the story again I won't." Annaly's voice rose and fell has she continued to convulse.  
  
"Annaly Danny loves you, why don't you just tell him the truth. He has a past he carries it with him in the form of a child. He can't blame you for having one too." Brenda tried to put her arms around Annaly's shoulder but she jerked her body away.  
  
"His past isn't the same as mine." Annaly stood up and wiped away her tears " Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed."  
  
"No you hold on a minute. What are you going to do if Danny breaks your heart?"  
  
"Danny's different Brenda he loves me. We're getting married." Annaly held up her hand and pointed at her ring finger.  
  
"You thought Peter was going to marry too look how that turned out."  
  
"I was fifteen years old!" Annaly ran to her room and slammed the door. "I can't believe she would bring that up." She sobbed into her pillow.  
  
Brenda felt so awful about what she had just said to her younger cousin but couldn't think of a way to make it up to her.  
  
"I know she always loved gramma Dottie's spaghetti." Brenda smiled and walked up toward the main house to see if they had the right ingredients.  
  
Brenda dug threw the cabinet and draws and to her surprise all the things she needed were just where they should be.  
  
The kitchen was in complete shambles by the time Danny and Annaly woke up and Rafe came home from the mail run. Sauce was everywhere and the noodles were bubbling over. It was obvious that gramma Dottie's pasta was a two-person job.  
  
"Rafe could you hand me the oregano?" Brenda asked straining the last bit of water more the noodles. Hot steam clouded her eyes and she blinked them.  
  
"What's oregano?" Rafe asked looking at the spices next to him on the counter.  
  
"The one that says oregano on it." She laughed  
  
"That one Rafe." Danny pointed to the green herb  
  
Rafe handed to her then stormed out the back door to go fiddle with his plane.  
  
"What was the matter with him? You'd think I asked him to perform brain surgery."  
  
"Brenda Rafe can't read." Annaly said seriously despite the anger she was till harboring for her mother's niece.  
  
"Hmm Rafe can't read and I'm an English teacher, this could work." Brenda had a wonderful idea. 


	10. Stuart Little

Brenda sat in a rocking chair in the corner of Little Danny's room, a copy of Stuart Little in her hands. She read threw the lines with the greatest of ease pushing them past her lips as smooth as silk. Rafe stood leaning on the doorframe listening to the charming northern demeanor in her voice. His handsome face set in a sweet smile as he continued to clean the axle grease from his fingers.  
  
"He seems to get a kick out of your readin' to him." Rafe said sitting down on the floor beside Danny Junior's crib.  
  
"There's still a few more pages if you want to finish it for me." She attempted to pass the book to Rafe but he wouldn't take it.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Brenda I uh well I can't I mean I don't know how to read. I mix up the letters some times, a lot actually." He stuttered a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh I see." She pretended to be surprised. "You know I can teach you if you want."  
  
"Don't bother Danny's been tryin' for years."  
  
"I'm an English teacher, if there is any chance that you'll learn to read I'll be able to help you."  
  
"Nah." He stood up and he walked out of the room.  
  
"Remember my offer."  
  
"I will."  
  
And with that Brenda turned back to the story.  
  
  
"Show me around." Annaly jumped up from her seat and grabbed Danny's hand.  
  
"Haven't you already seen everything?" Danny asked beaming at her.  
  
"Yes but I want you to tell me what's what."  
  
Danny groaned and got up. He desperately didn't want o have to spend anymore time in his boyhood home then he had to.  
  
"I don't know why I bothered to argue I can't say no to you anyway."  
  
"I'll have to keep that in mind." Annaly tilted her head up and shared a kiss with him that tasted of iced tea.  
  
"This is obviously the living room." Danny said as they walked threw the front door. "That's the kitchen. And the room you're staying was my father's."  
  
"Where's your old room? I want to see where my little Walker put together his model air planes, maybe even where he dreamed of his future wife."  
Danny shuttered leading her to a small room down the hall. He opened the door into a dark, musty child's bedroom. It looked and smelled as if it hadn't been opened since Danny had shut it twelve years ago. And it hadn't. He tried to think of think of the little boy Annaly talked about wondered if he ever existed. He didn't. The only time Danny was in that room he was either hiding from or waiting on a beating.  
  
"What's in there?" Annaly asked pointing to a dusty cardboard box in the center of the room.   
Danny paced over to the box and read to writing on the top. It said "Koal Walker's Stuf" on it. Rafe must have packed all his fathers belongings in that box. Annaly reached out to pull the flaps apart just as she felt the cardboard in her hand Danny grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't touch that, don't ever touch that."  
  
"But there maybe something good in there."  
  
"Nothing of his is good." Danny barked and spun on his heels and fled the house in a huff. 


	11. The story of Peter

Brenda was tending to little Danny and Annaly was nowhere to be seen that gave Rafe the chance to go back down to his sanctuary. He peeled the tape from the box labeled "Evelyn." he may have had trouble with letters but he could spell her name right. Rafe's eyes fell on piece of powder blue chiffon, Evelyn's wedding dress. He lifted it from its cardboard resting place only to find a more painful memento. It was a triangle of fabric a simple American flag, the flag they give you at a military funeral.  
  
"God I loved you Evelyn." Rafe whispered close to tears. His hands ran over the embroided stars it felt so weird to have it in his hands, the very thing that symbolized the death of his love. He thought back, back to the good times, to the times before his once strong wife's body was so riddled with cancer she couldn't stand. Before he sat at her bedside and watched her slowly decay. The good times they seemed like ages ago, their first date in New York, their wedding, even the clambake their friends had organized to celebrate the union. He sighed rose from his chair and left turning the light off on his way out.  
  
  
Annaly heard the engine of Danny's plane start; she knew he had been booked to do an aerial tour of Shelby for the day. Normally she ran out to say good-bye to him before he left, but this time she just continued to sit alone in the dark staring at her bedroom ceiling.  
  
"I wonder if I should tell him. I wonder what he'd think. Will he hate me, blame me?" She sat in silent agony. "I guess I'll talk to Rafe he'd know." She rolled out of her bed and set out to find her fiancé's best friend.  
  
  
"Rafe." Annaly walked up to him as he clamped one of the hoses on his crop duster.  
  
"Hey Annaly what do you need." He turned to her a little surprised to see her.  
  
"Well I need some advice about Danny and you know him better then anyone else."  
Rafe pointed to a patch of dry grass beside the hanger and indicated for her to sit.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you think that there is anything I could do that could make Danny not want to marry me anymore? Something that I might have done in the past." She stared at the rusty buckles on her MaryJanes.   
  
"I don't know why what did you do?"  
  
Annaly exhaled hard and blinked her eyes.  
"Rafe Danny thought I was a virgin, that he was my first he wasn't. It's not the way it sounds though. When I was fifteen my brother Erik had this friend Peter. I thought he was the cat's meow of course he was six years older then me. Well Erik had this party one night to celebrate he finished college. Peter was there and he got drunk, I know it's stupid but he never paid attention to me when he was sober but I liked him. We... Well you know. Three months later I realized I was pregnant, I was so excited I thought we'd get married be happy. When I told him, he beat me. Beat me until I couldn't stand. There was no way he was going to let some child having his child ruin his life. When I woke up in the hospital the doctor told me I miss carried and that I would never be able to get pregnant again. I told Danny I never done it before because I was so ashamed at how foolish I had been, and I didn't want him to think of my as damaged goods."  
  
"Annaly did Danny ever tell you his father used to smack him around?"  
She shook her head.  
  
"Everyone has somethin' bout their past they don't want people to know. If you don't wanna tell Danny don't. I don't know how he'd take that news, he's gonna be mad lied to him but he loves you."   
  
The two could hear the far off rumble of propellers and knew Danny was on his way home. His plane bumped along the runway and Annaly ran over to it waiting for him to climb down.  
  
"Hi sweetheart." Her smile instantly faded when she saw Danny's face "What's the matter Walker?"  
  
"Nothing that was just the tour from hell. All I want to do right now is go in the house and go to sleep." Danny wiped sweat from his handsome face with his tee shirt.  
  
Annaly decided not to tell him her secret on that particular day  
  
"Say nothing." She whispered to Rafe as the three headed inside. 


	12. More bad timing

"Morning beautiful." Danny snuck up behind Annaly as she sat watching the baby push his cereal around on his high chair tray.  
  
"It's good to see you're in a better mood." She tilted her head up to kiss him  
  
"All I needed was a good sleep. That couple yesterday had this twelve-year-old daughter and she was so spoiled all she did for the entire flight was scream about the new dress her mother bought her not being the right color." Danny pulled out the other kitchen chair to sit beside her.  
  
"Let's hope Danny doesn't turn out like that."  
  
"He won't."  
  
"So what do you have planned for today Walker?"  
  
"Well Rafe and I ain't booked today so figured I'll help him finish fixin' his plane up, then maybe take my love on a picnic by the creek."  
  
"I think I like that idea. Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"No, Rafe's already at the hanger I'm go get started." Danny squeezed her shoulders and headed down out the rear door.  
  
"I guess I can tell him tonight." She thought out loud.  
  
It was late after noon now and the guys were still tinkering with the old crop duster that hadn't been used since Rafe's father owned. Brenda had borrowed the car and had just returned from town with a new book. As she stepped out of the car she noticed the mail carrier pulling up. She sauntered down the long dusty drive and pulled the mail from the box. The envelope was addressed to Danny, Rafe and Annaly and the return address was a Lt. Sandra Potter Pearl Harbor.  
  
"Annaly you got a letter from Sandra Potter." Brenda handed it to her and Annaly raised her eyebrows.  
  
She opened the latter read the first few lines and fell to the couch  
"Oh my god."  
  
Brenda jogged out of the house confused  
  
"Danny, Rafe come quick."  
  
Rafe's head shot up   
"What, what is it?"  
  
"Is it Danny?" His father worried  
  
"No it's Annaly a letter came in from Sandra Porter or Potter or something she just sort crumbled over."  
  
The three ran back in, in lightning speed. Danny walked over the Annaly taking the note in one hand and hers in the other. He read it aloud to Rafe in spite of the ink that had run from a mix of Sandra and Annaly's tears.  
  
"Dear Rafe, Danny, Annaly  
  
I'm writing this letter to tell you something very important. Colonel Doolittle came by the hospital today with some bad news. Mike, Red and Gooze's plane has been shot down. They're M.I.A. And presumed dead. I'm sorry to have to tell you this so close to your wedding Danny and Annaly but I just wanted you to know.  
Sincerely,  
Sandra"  
  
"Oh no." Rafe moaned looking at the floor  
  
"Come here honey." Danny took Annaly in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Who's Red, Mike and Gooze?" Brenda asked puzzled  
  
"Our friends from Pearl." Danny asked swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
"Hey wait you can't go believin that they're dead. I mean hey look what happened to me." Rafe was trying to convince himself of this as much as he was them.  
  
Danny got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen punching a whole in the wall on his way.  
  
"Walker what are you doing?" Annaly asked putting her hand on his shoulder. It was an hour later and he was still sitting in the kitchen, six beer bottles on the table in front of him. All of which had been full and now were not so lucky.  
  
"Havin' a drink." He snapped over the brown bottle as he raised to his lips. Then plunked it back on the table with a loud "bang" I'm. twenty four years old I'm old enough to drink you know."  
  
"I know I've just never seen you have more then two beers before." She said her dark blue eyes beginning to glisten with the hurt she was feeling even though she knew he was only being so cold because he was drunk. The only time she had seen him drink that much was the day Evelyn died  
  
"Yeah well there's a first time for everythin' " And with that he stormed off to his bed room slamming the door in the process.  
  
"Guess we're not going to that picnic." Annaly mumbled under her breath. 


	13. The hangover

THIS CHAPTER IS MIRE FILLER.  
  
  
  
"God can somebody turn down the sun?" Danny moaned rubbing his temples. "So this is what a hang over feels like. Now I feel bad for yelling in Mikes ears every time he got one, I think my heads gonna split apart."  
  
"Knock knock."  
  
Danny winced at the wrapping on his heavy pine bedroom door.  
"Come in."  
  
"Damn it Danny do you know what time it is? It's 1:30 in the afternoon you've got a flight scheduled for 2. Look at you you're not ever up." Rafe's sharp and edgy tone was a little loud for Danny's liking.  
  
"God Rafe do you have to yell I'm right here." Danny closed his eyes to shield them from the sun that was shining threw his bedroom window.  
  
"I ain't yellin' Danny now get your ass out of bed. Wait a minute you've got a hang over don't you?"  
  
"I feel like I've been run over with a P-40."  
  
"Can you fly cause I'm not doin' anything I can take your charter"  
  
"No I can do it I just need the room to stop spinning." Danny put his feet on the floor and attempted to stand up and just sort of flopped back onto the bed.  
  
"Danny go back to bed I'll take care of it." Rafe turned and headed down the stairs annoyed.  
  
"Rafe hey where are you going?" Annaly crashed into him as she came in the front door the same time he was going out.  
  
"I've got a charter."  
  
"No you don't Walker's on schedule today." The pretty blonde observed  
  
"Yeah well Danny's not in a condition to fly."  
  
"What's the matter with him?"  
  
"He's hung over." Rafe answered slightly smiling at the thought of Danny with a hang over even if he was pissed off about it.  
  
Annaly giggled  
"Serves him right. Do want me to pack you a snack?"  
  
"Would you? I still gotta go warm up the plane and I have to leave in fifteen minutes shit." He looked down at his watch and booked it out to the garage  
  
Annaly went to kitchen and started putting together a sack of food for Rafe.   
  
"Where's Rafe off to?" Brenda asked coning in from the field with little Danny and am arm full of wild flowers.  
  
"He's taking Walker's charter."  
  
"Why isn't Danny doing it?"  
  
"My future husband is up stairs trying to sleep off his hangover." Annaly replied  
  
"Oh we could have some fun with this." Brenda interjected looking at the little boy standing near her  
  
Annaly smirked knowing what Brenda meant  
  
"Danny do want to help Annaly wake up Daddy?"  
The little boy nodded and ran toward the stairs.  
  
"Daddy up." He said bouncing up and down on his father's chest  
  
"Go play son." Danny groaned pulling a face over his face and rolling over  
  
"I won't be telling him about Peter today either Annaly thought. 


	14. He's like two different people

Rafe walked in the kitchen in his baseball hat with the company logo printed on the front, as Brenda stood at the stove stirring the beef stew that sat in the huge pan in front of her.  
  
"What are you making?" Rafe stuck his finger in the pot and put it to his lips.  
  
"It's beef stew Rafe and get you hands out of it." She swatted him with the spoon.  
  
"Where's Danny?"  
  
"The little one is sitting under the dining table playing trucks." Brenda gestured to the small boy sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor smashing his Tonka toys together. "The older one I believe is still sleeping."  
  
"Ugh." Rafe groaned walking toward the den. He found Annaly sitting alone in the rocking chair staring out the window. "Dinners almost ready do you wanna wake him up or should I?"  
  
Annaly jumped as the sound of Rafe's strong voice draw her from her profound thought.  
  
"I'll do it." Annaly rose and walked so slowly up to the second floor she looked almost motionless.  
  
"He's killing her you know. This morning when we went to wake him up he told her she was a pain in the ass and all he wanted was her to leave him alone. She's never been quiet before. " Brenda alleged coming into the room  
  
" I know the first time I met her she was running out of the hospital saying she was to bored to stand still. I saw her later that night at a local bar, needless to say she was the life of the party."  
  
"So what's wrong with Danny why's he treating her like this?"  
  
"I don no I'll bet it has something to do wit you two livin' in his old house and the news about our fiends. I think he's just havin' a hard time at dealin' with it all at once."  
  
Annaly sat gently on the edge of Danny's bed trying to think of the best way to rouse him from his drunken slumber. She leaned over and blew in his ear. His nose twitched and his eyes fluttered before he was fully awakened.  
  
"Hey what time is it?" Danny answered hoarse from falling asleep with his mouth open, surprised to see the lack of sunlight now out side the window.  
  
"Almost 7:00. Suppers just about ready are you coming down?"  
  
"I'm not really hungry my stomach still feels sour. I think I'm just gonna take a hot shower." He kissed her cheek and rolled from the bed.  
  
"Oh honey." Annaly called as he exited the bedroom  
  
Danny turned around and stuck his head back in the door way  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Brush your teeth you've got beer breath still." She fibbed changing her mind about telling Danny the truth right then and there.  
  
Danny walked out of the garage after filling out the personal use log to keep track of fuel using. It was rather cold for an August night in Tennessee and he was wearing the bomber jacket he received in those memorable days as a Terror of the Skies. He stopped abruptly as he noticed Annaly sitting on the wing of his plane.  
  
"What are you doin' out here this late it's freezin'?" Danny reached up and helped her down  
"Waiting for you. I know you well enough to know that nothing makes you feel better then flying." Annaly replied hugging herself for warmth.  
  
"Here." Danny pulled his coat off and slipped it around her shoulders. "Why are you looking for me?"  
  
"We need to talk." She loved it when he was being like this caring tender the man she fell in love with in the first place.  
  
"Alright get in." Danny pointed to the cockpit of his modified crop duster.  
  
"No." She smiled slightly  
  
Danny looked down at her with his penetrating stare and her knees went weak  
  
"Fine you win but no you know what afterward."  
  
The couple climbed into the clouds the chill in Annaly's bones fading as Danny's arm grew tighter around her.  
  
"So what did you have to tell me." He asked over the momentous buzz of the engine.  
  
"Oh nothing." The moment was to perfect to ruin.  
  
"I'm bringing us down now I can't be out to late Rafe got a little ticked the last time I was out all night. I think he'd be down right pissed if I didn't come home again."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked to Annaly's front door hand in hand shared a sweet kiss good night and went their separate ways. 


	15. The truth finally comes out

"I'm going into town this morning anyone wanna come?" Rafe turned from the coffee pot and looked at the three other adults sitting around the table  
"I do I need to buy a new book, there is a book store around here right?" Brenda stacked the dirty breakfast dishes up and walked over to the sink near Rafe  
"I wouldn't know." Rafe groaned  
"It's by the hardware store." Danny told her pulling his son from the high chair. It was three weeks after he and Annaly's second flight and things were going so much better between them now. The wedding was in 3 days and neither one had any doubt in their mind about how happy they'd be together.  
  
A few hours later Rafe pulled the car into the parking lo between the book and hardware stores. He went to buy a washer for his plane and Brenda headed into to find her book. Twenty minutes later Rafe emerged with more then he went in for and notice Brenda-Jean still hadn't come out yet. He tossed his bag into the car and went into to find her. It wasn't hard he saw her as soon as he opened the door. She was leaning on the corner of a book shelf talking to a black haired golden eyed guy about their age about so book or another. Rafe couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy course through his veins. It was such a weird feeling for him, he had only been jealous of one other man in his life and that was Danny, all because of Evelyn . What could this mean? Was he falling in love with Brenda?  
"Brenda are you almost ready?"  
"Oh Rafe I'm sorry to take so long, let me just pay for this." She smiled. "George how much is this?" She asked looking a the black haired guy  
"For a pretty lady like you, it's free" George flirted  
"Well thank you. Good bye."  
  
Meanwhile back at the farm  
  
Annaly's curiosity had finally prevailed and she wandered over to the forbidden box that was locked in Danny's old room. She pulled the flaps open with great care paying special attention to how they were folded so there'd be no proof she'd been in it. The first thing she pulled out was a discharge letter written on Army stationary  
" Dear Corporal Coal Walker  
  
The U.S. would like to thank you for your service to our country and award you, your medical discharge."  
  
"Huh Danny out ranked his father even in the Army." She observed dropping the paper to the floor and pulling out the flag that was given to Danny at Coal's funeral. It was much the same a Evelyn's folded in a triangle a symbol of honor and strength. At the very bottom of the box was his dog tags  
"I wonder if little Danny would like to play with these." Annaly grinned and placed them gently in the pocket of her apron.   
"I thought I told you not to touch my fathers shit!" Danny barked at her enraged by what he had stumbled upon.  
Annaly could feel her pulse quicken as she searched for what to say next  
"Danny I thought you were taking Junior to Evelyn's grave."  
"I did, I guess It's a good thing I came back when I did though now I know I can't trust you." He spun on his heals and stormed out of the room  
"Danny wait." She grabbed onto his shoulders and he jerked free  
"Annaly I don't want to talk to you right now I don't even want to look at you right now."  
"No Walker we need to talk all you've done since I've been here is treat me like dirt. I love you but if we're going to get married we need to talk about your problems." She out her hand on his arm again  
"Don't touch me." We whipped around to look at her his fist balled and punched the window beside her. Shattering the glass and his knuckles at the same time. Then dashed from the house slamming the door in the process. Annaly put her head in her hands again and cried.  
  
"Annaly honey what's wrong what happened?" Her cousin dropped to her knees next to Annaly and put her arm around the sobbing blonde.  
"Danny." Annaly gurgled between her tears  
"What happened did he hit you? Rafe get in here!" She yelled before Annaly got the chance to tell her what had happened  
"Wh-- what is… it" Rafe panted out of breath from running across the property  
"I don't know I found her like this." Brenda stood up and gestured to her cousin.  
"Go look after the baby Brenda please." Rafe said gently and Brenda left  
  
"Things were going so good Rafe we hadn't fought in weeks. Danny's never been like this before mean or violent and he's really scaring me." She cried on Rafe's shoulder.  
"Annaly Danny loves I know he does don't worry about this I'll talk to him."  
"Thanks Rafe." Annaly leaned over and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek just as Danny came into to apologize.  
"I really can't trust you can I? How long has this been going on?" He screamed wildly his beautiful brown eyes surging with anger they flickered like fire. "What kind of best friend are you, take my girl right out from under my nose. Let me guess you took her for a flight and then suddenly she was yours."  
"No Danny that's more your emo, need I remind you of Evelyn." Rafe shot back  
"How dare you. We thought you were dead I'm right here." Danny lunged at Rafe and caught him across the torso. The two rolled around punching and kicking each other. Then Rafe pulled some strength from some unknown place and managed to pin Danny down by sitting on his shoulders.  
"Now Annaly has something to say to you and your gonna listen or I swear to god I will break your nose. Annaly tell him about Peter."  
Annaly started wearily and spilled to whole story to Danny who stopped struggling under Rafe's weight as the story progressed. When she finished Rafe let him up and he stood there stunned for a minute the thought of holding her bouncing back and forth in his head. Would she want him to? He took the chance and wrapped his strong arms around her and any strength that was left in her body faded she went limp and Danny held her up.  
"I love you so much." She said threw tears  
"I love you more." He answered her back "And I can't wait to marry you." 


	16. And it comes to an end

It was the night before the wedding and everyone was getting ready for bed even with the anticipation no one wanted raccoon eyes in the morning.  
"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." Annaly breathed pulling her quilt up around her shoulders.  
Her cousin leaned over and turned out the light.  
"Believe it sweetheart because it's going to happen."  
"I only wish I had a sign that Danny still loves me the way he used to." She wished into the dark so quietly Brenda couldn't have heard her if she tried. But someone did…… Annaly felt as though she was being watched and her midnight blue eyes flew open in fear and just she suspected there was a person at the end of her bed. She blinked her eyes twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming then to absolutely positive she kicked the person.  
"Ouch." the figure yelped "Is that anyway to treat your best friend especially after I came all this way to see you.?"  
Annaly leaned closer and stared straight at the dark haired girl in front of her  
"Evie?"  
"Of course you were expecting the tooth fairy?"  
"Oh my god okay I'm either dreaming or loosing my mind. Evelyn your dead."  
"I realize that Annaly but I've been sent as a messenger. To tell you that Danny really does still love you as much as he always has, maybe more then he use to. You'll see an instant change in him tomorrow after you tell him you're pregnant and well the other thing is a surprise for you too so I can't tell."  
"I wish I was pregnant Evie but I can't have children."  
"Trust me I'm an angel we knew these things consider it gods way of making it up you for all he's put you threw. Besides haven't you noticed you're self gaining weight?"  
"Well yes but only about ten pounds or so my clothes still fit and everything."  
"They won't for much longer trust me."  
"Thank you Evie."  
"No Annaly thank you."  
"What have I done?"  
"I'm just showing my gratitude to you for being a wonderful mother to little Danny in advance. I have to go now I've still got a few stops to make. And Annaly don't worry about anything." With that Evelyn vanished.  
  
"Momma." The baby stood up in his crib when he saw Evelyn standing over him. He had been shown her picture a trillion times and each time was told Momma by who ever was holding it.  
"There's my little man." Evelyn said lifting him up and blinking away tears. (Does anyone know if angels cry? I'm not really sure but she can .) "How's Momma boy? You're getting so big and startin to look just like you daddy"  
"Momma boofful" The toddler reached up and touched Evelyn's silky hair  
"Evelyn." Danny had heard voices coming from his son's bedroom and had gotten up to investigate. Now he stood in the doorway his mouth open so wide you could drive a train into it.  
"Hello Danny."  
"What? How?"  
"I just wanted to visit our son I never got the chance to hold him before I died. Also I have to tell you something, you're in dangerous ground concerning Annaly these days Danny if you don't want to loose her you better straighten up."  
"Evelyn you must know how I feel about her. I love her more then anything in this world well after our son."  
"I know that Danny but she doesn't. Make sure you show her, oh and lay off the beer you're not much of a drinker. Leave that to Rafe."  
"He's a mean drunk always has been."  
"Well you've been lately too. Now I'm going to visit my husband excuse me."  
"It's right down the hall."  
"I know I've been there before he just know it."  
She floated down the hall and found Rafe asleep in his bed the white sheets were all twisted and balled at the bottom and her heart almost started beating again just by looking at him. Evelyn leaned over him and pressed her lips to his and his eye shot open.  
"Evelyn honey is that you?"  
"Yes it's me. I had to see you."  
"Have you come here before?"  
"Certainly have, that kiss has unfolded a couple of times. I think this is the first time you've ever felt it. This is the first time I've been visible boy that takes a lot outa ya."  
"I felt it I always wake up hoping to see you laying in the bed beside me it just never happens."  
"Rafe the real reason I came to see you tonight is to tell you to move on. I know you like Brenda I want you to be happy. Don't feel like you're betraying me or our marriage, I know in your heart you love me and a piece of it will always belong to me, but it's time the rest goes to someone else."  
"You are so great."  
"So are you. I have to go now I'll be watching you, I love you Rafe."  
"I love you too."  
  
The rose early the next morning stirring the four adults and one child from their now blissful slumbers. They barely had time to waking up before the far off rumble of a plane's propeller grew louder and it landed in the center of the runway and Martha, Barbara, Sandra and Carolyn landed  
"Morning ladies." Danny smiled as he and Rafe helped the girls from the plane "How was you flight?"  
"I think it would have been better if you or Rafe were there to fly." Barbara resolved in her thick accent   
"She's right this guy can't fly for beans." Carolyn stated waving her hand at the young pilot who looked down at his hands hurt by her insult.  
"Carolyn you are completely ruthless." Martha goofed at the now nineteen year old nurse "I'm surprised Mike picked you over quiet kind Sandra over here."  
Sandra's face fell as she grabbed her bag and turned her back to her friends and headed for the house.  
"Sandy I'm so sorry." Martha called after her  
Rafe let out a deep breath  
"Still no word on Mike Gooze or Red huh?"  
Barbara shook her headed sullenly remembering how she felt when she lost Billy. She knew Sandra's pain as much as anyone.  
  
"Annaly we're here." Sandra called pushing the front door open  
"Sandra?" The blond queried from the kitchen.  
"Yup the rest of the girls are here to they're just talking to Danny and Rafe."  
  
At the wedding  
  
Annaly walked down the aisle looking radiant in a simple white satin dress with matching gloves. She was still thinking about the big surprise Evelyn had told her was in store for the day and as soon as he reached to alter, which was actually just to tress in the middle of the property, the answer was reveled. A taxi came speeding up the driveway and everyone turned to see who could be rushing with such urgency to Danny and Annaly's wedding and when the taxi door flew open everyone almost fainted.  
"Did- huff- did we - huff- miss the wedding?" Gooze panted out of breath from sprinting from the car.  
Carolyn's hands flew to her face with shocked glee as Sandra raced over to Mike.  
"You're alive, you're really here."  
"Of course I am I'm strong like bull." He flexed a muscle as sweet Sandra did something totally out of character  
"Mike shut up and kiss me."  
A cheer of  
"Ooooh" came up over the crowd and Danny added  
"Great to have you back guys can we get married now?"  
"Y-y-y-ou know y-y-y-ou missed us." Red retorted the told the to go ahead and get hitched already.   
Danny and Annaly wandered away from the reception for a little knowing everyone would be to interested in hearing Mike, Red and Gooze's claims to heroism to notice anyway.   
"This can be our room and we can fix up my old room for Junior." HE held her hand tightly as they walked threw his old home again, this time he was glad to do it  
"Where will our baby?" Annaly asked nonchalantly   
Her husband looked at her inquisitively  
"Our baby?"  
"Yeah our baby." She placed his hand on her slightly extended stomach.  
"I thought you couldn't?"  
"It's a gift from god."  
"Annaly I'm so sorry for hurting you. God I've been such a fool will you please forgive me."  
"Walker I forgave you the minute it happened, however you keep treating me this way and me and this baby will be gone married or not." Whoever said Annaly wasn't as feisty and strong willed as she had ever been was very wrong.  
"You won't have to I swear."  
"Good now I think everyone else is distracted what do you say we start our honey moon early." She pulled him by his hand into their new bedroom and locked the door.  
At the same time Rafe had snuck away as well and gone down to his office. He picked the picture of Evelyn up and kissed it gently then placed it in the very bottom of his desk where it would stay for a very long time. When he reached the top pf the stairs Brenda-Jean was standing there waiting patiently for him. He put his arm around her shoulder lightly then out of the blue gave her a very light yet meaningful kiss on the lips.  
"So how'd you like to see a movie or sumthin?"  
"Ahh." Was all she managed in silent gloat mission accomplished.  
"Better tell George he's been removed from your calendar."  
"Anything you say Captain McCawley."  
The End 


End file.
